Pet Shop Romances
by Dark Kaiser
Summary: Summary: Kai and Bryan haven't seen each other for years and when they finally meet after so long, it's in a pet shop of all places. What will happen? Will Sparks fly? Or has the flame grown cold? And how does a weird blonde fit into all of this? Question


Hey there!

This is my 1st One- shot, so I'm sorry if it's really crappy!

Tala: Excuse me! What the hell are you doing!

D.K. Er... Introducing the fic?

Tala: I KNOW THAT! But why is this a BryanKai! Why not a TalaKai!

Bryan:Hey! You can't hog him all yourself you know!

Tala: He's mine!

Bryan: NO!

Kai: Er... I'm not a thing you know!

D.K. They'renot listening, let's just introduce this without them! Don't it feel good to be loved!

Kai: Erm... Whatever you say, but I think you should take those knives out of their hands before they hurt someone, like anInnocent reader.

D.K. Good point! Leaving this to you!

Kai: Sigh Dark Kaiser, does NOT own Beyblade, sadly for her, joy for us! Read and review! Scary face OR DIE!

D.K. KAI! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THREATS!

Kai: Oops bye!

Summary: Kai and Bryan haven't seen each other for years and when they finally meet after so long, it's in a pet shop of all places. What will happen? Will Sparks fly? Or has the flame grown cold? And how does a weird blonde fit into all of this? Questions only reading can answer... SO DO IT! BryKai

Warning: Yaoi, their isn't really anything bad in it, just a few swear wordsbut the rating is a just in case, thing. Enjoy!

* * *

**Pet Shop Romances**

It was an ordinary day, just like any other.

Bryan had only recently moved to Japan, from Russia. He was really surprised by the intense heat of southern summers after constantly being in the bitter cold of his Winter-like homelands.

He liked the change though; it felt nice to be warmed naturally with the Rays of the sun on his skin, rather than the super-thick coats and fleeces and other warm clothes they had to wear to stay warm.

Hell, maybe now he could even get some kind of tan.

His skin was so pale it was scary; he was almost ghost- white and looked un-dead most of the time.

Right now he was headed to '**PETS_at_HOME**' the local pet store nearest to his area. His Cat, Charcoal needed more Cat food and bedding and the like, as he'd had to leave some of the stuff for him back at Russia.

He'd only been living here a week but he'd already settled in really nicely.

As Bryan strolled leisurely down the path he looked at the park to his right. On the green fields of grass, a large group of boys were beyblading together.

He smiled and stopped for a second as he watched them. At the moment blonde and a black- haired boy were battling. The black- haired one seemed to be older and apparently winning.

Out of nowhere, the blonde pulled a fancy move and sent the other's white 'blade soaring out of the dish, to land in the mud.

At first the black- haired boy seemed shocked but then laughed and smiled as the blonde helped him clean up his 'blade.

Bryan shook his head and carried on walking.

He felt a familiar weight in his pocket and reached in to pull out the violet Beyblade, containing his most trusted friend and ally.

He hadn't beybladed with Falborg for a long while now. Not since the 3rd worlds.

He hadn't seen his teammates either.

Tala: As far as he knew, the feisty redhead was still in college earning a degree, learning to be a social worker. He'd been a little bit surprised when Tala announced what he wanted to do with his life. He would have thought that it would have brought up too many bad memories from the abbey.

Spencer: He was also in college working for a degree, but this time as a doctor. He knew all things medical were a passion for the bulky blonde of the team. He knew that Spencer was really looking forward to the day that he graduated, qualified and could start working. He was proud of the blonde for getting this far; he knew it was a lot of hard work.

Ian: No-one had seen him since the 1st world tournament. After the bladebreakers won and the abbey was shut down he was one of the first out.

They'd seen him running off down the street yipping and shouting in delight and he'd never returned. They had no idea how he was or what he was doing.

That was why he'd never been on their team in the 3rd worlds. Why Kai had taken his place instead…

…Kai…

He sighed. There was so much one could say about that guy. So much, yet so little.

He hadn't seen Kai since a little while after the third world tournament either. He'd stayed a little while longer that the others; the two had become very good friends while they were on the same team; eventually he left though, the same as everyone else.

He missed all of his teammates but he missed Kai the most of all of them.

He admitted this willingly, although not out loud. He also had another confession.

When they'd been travelling as a team he and Kai had been room-mates. At first he'd hated sharing with the bluenette but as they started becoming good friends, his feelings somehow carried on developing.

Yes. It was true.

He had a thing for the sexy phoenix. The only person he'd ever told was Tala and being the slutty flirt he was (Sorry Tala fans).

He'd spent the next few weeks laughing at him and giving him very dirty ways of winning his crush's heart and even worse suggestions of things he could do when he had.

Needless to say, he'd definitely thought twice before telling Tala ANYTHING ever again.

But even now, he still hadn't gotten over what he felt for Kai, even if he hadn't seen him for a long time.

He shook his head out of his fantasies and daydreams as he noticed that he had reached the door to the pet store.

He walked in past the dark green painted front and stared down to the right, where the few aisles stretched.

There were signs hanging from the ceiling stating what was in each particular aisle.

He quickly skimmed until he found the one he wanted and made his way towards it.

He looked up and down the aisle until he found what he wanted, cans of 'Fancy Feast'.

He reached towards the packet but as he did another hand came down, reaching for the same packet.

The touch was minimal, as he simply brushed hands with the other, but it was enough to send a slight shiver down his spine.

Both arms leapt back as their owner apologised quickly.

They both laughed at their awkwardness and he looked up to see who the person was.

Two sets of eyes widened and two mouths drew in sharp breathes in a gasp.

Moonlight met Fire as Bryan's lilac eyes locked onto a familiar paired of Crimson red ones.

"Kai?" He breathed out uncertainly.

"Bryan! Wow, It's been so long since I last saw you." Kai responded brightly.

"Yeah. It has." Bryan was surprised for a second.

Kai had changed a lot since they last met.

His hair was still messy and wild but it was a lot calmer than it had been, no doubt a lack of gel.

It had also grown a lot in length, so that the ponytail was quite long.

The front part of Kai's hair was back to its sky blue colour; whether by dye or natural he couldn't tell.

Kai's clothes had changed too. He was wearing skintight black jeans, which hugged his figure perfectly and an almost as tight bright red tank top.

He'd gotten rid of his scarf and face paint, though he kept the fingerless gloves.

"Why are you here? I thought you lived in Russia still." Kai asked.

"No. I moved here a week ago. I've got an apartment a couple of blocks from the park."

"Really? So have I! 17 Woven close." Kai exclaimed.

"No way! I'm the corner house on that road." Bryan was surprised.

"So what are you doing here?" Kai asked. "I'm buying for Kit."

Kit was a cat that Kai found abandoned on a street in Japan. After the BEGA incident he adopted her and brought her back to Russia.

"Well, I recently got a Cat, Charcoal. I'm just getting some supplies for him."

"Wow, never saw you as an animal lover Bry." Kai laughed.

Bryan couldn't help it but his stomach did as small flip at the fact that Kai had said the words 'Lover' and 'Bry' -a nickname he'd never called him before, only really Tala and sometimes Spencer had- in the same sentence.

"Well, you know. If you're not doing anything now… umm… Maybe we could, I don't know… go out for ice-cream and catch up." He offered. He mentally prepared himself for the rejection, but…

"Sure, I'd love too!" Kai smiled brightly at him, brining his confidence level right up to the high it usually was when not around his crush.

* * *

Bryan and Kai sat in the shade of a tree in the park. Resting comfortably on the warm grass as they licked their ice creams. 

Chocolate for Kai. Vanilla for Bryan.

As they sat there, they talked about anything and everything. Just general conversation, catching up with missed time. They merely enjoyed each other's presence.

As Kai started to say something, a girl ran over. She looked about 19 – 20 and seemed really tall for her age. She had choppy, layered blonde hair with all sorts of blondes and browns mixed into the colour.

"Bryan!" She called

"Hey Becs!" He greeted in reply.

"Matt needs you at the house. I'll tell him you're with a friend but you need to be there in about half an hour, honey."

"Okay, Love. Be there in a while." Bryan replied

The girl, Becs, nodded and after giving each other a peck on the cheek she left.

Kai could only watch on as he felt his heart shatter into a million and 10 pieces **(1)**.

And those small shards were being stepped on a crush repeatedly in front of him.

He always knew that there was a chance that Bryan wasn't gay but it has never fully occurred to him or registered at least. And now to have that confirmed only made the sharp, stabbing pain even worse.

The blonde girl, just _**had** _to be Bryan girlfriend, what with the pet names and the kisses and attitude towards each other…

He had to admit, the girl was pretty, in fact she was gorgeous. If he weren't into men then he'd probably want to date her. No wonder Bryan liked her…

He felt tears welling up in his eyes but blinked them away and forced them not to fall.

He suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore and let the rest of his Ice cream fall next to a stray dog who licked it up immediately.

"That's money wasting, you know. And you're helping make that dog fatter than it already is'" Bryan joked.

"Oh well, I'm sure the dog appreciates it." Kai forced a smile, which was returned.

Kai looked once more at the moonlight-eyed teen.

"Hey, B… Bryan?" He just had to ask.

"Yeah, Kai?" The elder replied

"I… Is there anyone you… you know… like?" Kai stuttered.

Immediately after the question left his lips he regretted it, he really didn't want to know the answer.

Bryan looked at him strangely, but replied all the same.

"Yeah, I guess there is."

Kai inwardly groaned, he knew it, and he also knew what was coming next."

"Why do you want to know?"

"No reason really. So. What are they like?" Kai quickly thought up a question to cover, knowing inwardly that he really didn't want to know Bryan's answer.

Bryan gave him another strange look, as if to say 'What's got into you so suddenly'

"Well, they're really sweet and Kind when they want to be. Moody as hell andbloody bossy the rest of the time, but I know they don't mean it. They're really into animals and a bit of an environmentalist. Really fiery too, in a literal sense of the word. Absolutely Gorgeous, with the most fantastic ass! And they have the ability to amaze me, every time I finally think I've seen it all…"

As Bryan stopped and let the sentence trail, Kai felt as though the rest of his shattered heart just fell away, leaving a massive black hole behind instead.

"They sound really nice, do I know them?" Kai asked, just wishing desperately that he'd stop talking because every time he opened his mouth he caused himself more pain.

Bryan smirked, looking down at the younger boy as he bowed his head, Staring down at his lap.

He chuckled lightly, "I'd say you've met before. Take a guess."

Kai looked up and away from his crush as he replied bitterly to the request. "Let me guess, that girl, Betts was it? I'm assuming it's her."

Bryan looked shocked as his eyes widened, both at the upset tone and at the actual answer.

"Becs? Why would you say that?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? I know the two of you are dating!" Kai had to try hard to keep his temper that now Bryan seemed to mocking him.

Bryan just sat there blinking for a second, until it dawned on him and he started laughing. Not chuckling, but full out bellyaching, rolling on the floor, tears streaming laughter.

Bryan only stopped when he couldn't breathe anymore and sat up straight again, gasping for breath, although the expression on Kai's face almost set him off again.

"What the hell is so funny!" Kai demanded.

"You thought that me and Becs were a couple, now that's just hilarious!"

Kai was taken aback and looked slightly stunned for a second, like he'd been slapped in the face.

"B… but… the pet names, the kisses, the description-"

Bryan cut him off. "She's my sister- in- law! My brother Matt, it's his wife. They got married a couple of months ago. Just back from their honeymoon. As for the names, she says in her words…" Now he put on a high, squeaky voice. " '_It's siblingly'_. And all the things I said! In no way shape or form do they apply to her!"

Kai looked on in surprise as Bryan started listing the ways she was opposite to what he said before.

"She is in no way bloody sweet or kind! She's mainly a bossy, sneaky witch who fakes different personalities to get what she wants! She detests animals and hates the environment! I no way is she good looking, and her ass isn't even cute, let alone anything else! Nothing with her seems to amaze me, She seems to get stupider everyday! To top it all off she must be the most annoying fucking bitch on the planet! I don't know what Matt sees in her!"

"Oh." Was the only thing that came to Kai's head.

Bryan turned to look at Kai, now asking, "Why did it upset you so much to think we were going out?"

Kai blushed slightly and turned his face away. "It doesn't matter"

"Yes. It does." Bryan pressed. "Why?"

"Just forget it Ok. I'm not going to tell you!" Kai was getting angry, frustrated and panicked that Bryan would find out and hate him.

"Kai! That's not an answer! So answer me!"

Kai just sighed annoyed, and stood to walk away.

Bryan also stood and grabbed Kai's arm to stop him. As Kai turned his head away, stubbornly Bryan grasped his chin firmly but gently and turned it to face him.

"Tell me!"

Kai sighed, getting angry and in a rush of fury he made a mistake.

"Grr, What do you want me to say! 'Oh by the way Bryan, I've really liked you for years and I got upset because I thought you didn't love me back and were going with some stupid blonde' 'coz it ain't gonna happen"

A silence washed over the two, as well as in the near vicinity as the people nearby in the park turned to watch the scene.

Kai looked at Bryan's wide and stunned eyes and realised what he'd done.

His eyes filled with tears and he ripped himself away from Bryan's now slack grip and ran towards the park exit.

Before he could get far, Bryan snapped out of it and ran after him.

Unfortunately for Kai, Bryan was faster and what with the tears running down his face as his whole frame shook with sobs, he was slowed down with grief, allowing the lilac haired boy to catch up quickly.

Bryan grabbed Kai's arm, forcing him to stop.

"Bryan, let me go!" He sobbed

"No." was Bryan's blunt reply as he still tried to restrain the struggling 'blader.

The people watching nearby were have a good time watching and didn't even bother to hide their stares; the two concerned with the incident took no notice however.

"Bryan, please! I feel stupid enough already! I don't need you rejecting me and telling me you hate me!"

"Who said I would?"

Kai didn't know what was happening, one moment he was struggling to get away from his crush, the next he was spun around sharply into a pair of warm, solid arms and a pair of lips were crushed onto his own.

Gasps of shock ran round the park and the two bladers were the centre of attention, if they weren't before.

Some whispers of disgust ran round, while there were others of 'How cute!', 'that's so sweet', 'young love, eh' and similar.

Neither of the two saw or heard any of this, though as they were so wrapped up in each other.

As the lips had pressed against his, Kai had seemed to lose control and it was as though something else had taken over his body.

All he knew was that as his eyes drifted closed, and he wrapped his arms around his elder's neck he was in some kind of heaven.

He felt the arms slip from his shoulders, all the way down to his waist where they curled possessively around him.

Bryan smiled into the kiss; he'd been sure that Kai might have pushed him away for being too sudden but was pleasantly surprised when he responded positively.

He knew that people were watching but he didn't care.

'Let them' he thought. 'I've got nothing to hide and I'm proud to be kissing my Kai… my Kai, I like the sound of that.'

Deepening the kiss, Bryan pressed his tongue against Kai's lips, ready to pull away if Kai wasn't ready.

When Kai's lips parted however, he didn't hesitate to plunge his tongue into the hot mouth, roaming every inch thoroughly.

He heard a low moan erupt from Kai's throat as their tongues brushed together.

Bryan smirked at the sound and clashed their tongues a second times, earning himself another pleased groan.

The arms around his neck tightened as he felt Kai shudder, and not from the cold.

As air became a necessity, the pair drew away from each other and were pleased to note that everyone had got bored of watching ages ago, so they could talk without everyone watching this time.

Bryan drew Kai back into the shadow of the tree they were under before, arms never leaving each other, before he stopped to take a good look at Kai's face.

They were both panting heavily and Kai's lips were slightly bruised and delicately parted as his breath came out in short, heavy gasps.

His cheeks were painted a light rosy colour, reminding him of a delicate china doll with his ivory skin tone and slightly flushed colour.

Bryan couldn't help thinking that it made him look incredibly sexy and made him want to jump him even more.

When they'd finally got their breaths back, the first thing that came to Kai's head afterwards was,

"You stole my first kiss."

Bryan chuckled lightly and Kai blushed even more, reprimanding himself for saying something so stupid.

Bending down, Bryan lightly brushed his lips over Kai's ear, darting his tongue out to lick at it scarcely

" Is that such a bad thing?" He whispered, sending a shiver up Kai's spine.

"That all depends… Where do we go from here?" Kai asked seductively, looking up at the lilac haired man slyly.

"You really want to know?" Bryan asked smirking.

Kai's only answer was a nod.

Suddenly Kai felt his feet lift from under him and found himself in Bryan's arms as the elder held him, Bridal style.

"Well, from here I suggest we go back to my apartment, so we can finish where we left off… Unless of course you'd like to do that in public too, but I'd get very jealous that people are looking at my property in that way."

Bryan simply smirked superiorly and possessively at the full out blush on Kai's face and before the bluenette could answer he was already walking towards the park exit and to his apartment down the road.

It was going to a VERY long night for the pair…

* * *

Crap, right! 

Bryan: Are you kidding! That was bloody awful! Besides, you should be updating M.L. not writing shitty stuff like this!

Tala: Yeah! At least that story's half decent!

D.K. You only think that because it's all about you and Kai!

Tala: Yeah, I know. So what.

Kai: Sigh Please leave a review, even if to say 'This is so crap! What did you waste your time on this for you stupid bitch! I hate it!' but know that you will be ignored and the flames will be used to power up Dranzer to attack you and send you to the 7 depths of hell. Got it?

D.K. KAI! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT NO THREATS!

Kai: Oops, bye again! REVIEW!

(1)Why does it always have to be 1 million? Every puts a million, so I decided to be different.


End file.
